Merle & Beth Never say Never
by Dead Dahlia
Summary: People used words like innocent,sweet,and young when describing Beth. So, when Merle tells her that he could show a woman like her a thing or two; she can't help but wish the others in the group could see her like Merle does - as a woman. His annoying flirtations and innuendos get Beth considering things she never would have thought possible. *UPDATED*NEW CHAPTERS*
1. Chapter 1

Was a METH One-shot, currently upgraded to on-going story :))

I was thinkin' about what type of circumstances would Beth ever consider Merle; a man that is not only more than twice her age but also so incredibly rough around the edges.

I had inspiration, so I thought I'd write it down. It's just been sitting here on my computer, so I thought I'd post it for y'all and see what ya think ;-)

Currently, the story will be just flirtatious and occasionally dirty banter the two of them. Rating will be upgraded to M eventually ... future chapters are sure to be full of lemons ;-p

I hope you all enjoy!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**LESSON ONE: "I can show you a thing or two …"**

It was an unseasonably hot day, and with no air-conditioning the group found themselves trying to keep cool in the shelter of the cold cement prison. It wasn't just the grueling rays of the sun, but the humid Georgia air that engulfed everyone like a thick blanket of moisture; keeping a constant stream of beaded sweat on the skin.

Most everyone was gathered in the main room of Cell Block C, talking about what was going to be done about The Governor. The group had just recently rescued Maggie and Glenn, and then gone back and rescued Daryl who had been captured during the first rescue. An unfortunate addition to the group was Daryl's older brother, Merle. Most of the group at the prison, including Beth, found Merle to be vulgar and irritating at best. Initially, Rick had kept him banished to a different part of the prison, but recently Merle had been allowed back in with the rest of the group. Of course, Rick had given Daryl strict orders to keep an eye on his brother, which Daryl promised he would do.

Daryl knew his brother well, and knew that he was constantly a loose canon. Daryl did his best to rein his brother in, but he couldn't be watched 100% of the time. But, Daryl had faith in his older brother; faith that he could change and acclimate to his new life with the group at the prison.

Daryl watched the door of the prison open and Merle walked in; finding his way over to Hershel's youngest daughter, Beth. She had been seated at the other side of the room, closest to the door. Beth had barely noticed when Merle walked in and found his way over to her table.

"Hey girly …"

"_Geez!_ You scared me, Merle."

"Whatcha doin' over there?"

Beth looked up; seeing Merle at the doorway, she quietly replied.

"Nothin'… just makin' Judy a baby blanket."

Merle did his best attempt to seem interested in what Beth was doing; putting on as much charm a man like him could muster.

"What is that? Knittin' or somethin'?"

Beth felt a little uneasy by Merle, but she still tried to be as cordial as she could.

"Crochet. My mama made me one like this when I was a baby. Figured Judy deserved her own."

Merle sauntered over closer; he wanted to get a better look at Hershel's youngest. She was looking mighty fine tonight, he thought to himself.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

"Can I help you with somethin', Merle?"

"No, not really. Jus wanted to come over and say hi, is all."

Merle made his way over and took a seat next to Beth. A little too close for her comfort.

"Well … hello." Beth replied curtly.

Merle's smile was ear to ear; he knew he was getting underneath Beth's skin.

"Well, that's not very polite. Aren't you supposed to be a good Christian, or somethin'?"

Beth was offended at his comment.

"I am. And, I was being polite. You said you wanted to say hi, and I said hello. What's wrong with that?"

She looked over at him and gave him a small indifferent smile.

"It's not what you said; girly … it's how ya said it." He put his hand on her knee. "Makes all the difference." Merle smiled and winked at her.

He knew he was making Beth squirm now and he loved every minute of it. He might be considered a creep by some; however, Merle knew his over-the-top bad boy personality and foul mouth had gotten him plenty of girls in the past.

_"No need to fix what ain't broke," he figured._

Beth glared at him and pushed his hand off her knee.

"Come on, Merle. Keep your hands to yourself."

"_Geez!_ What're ya a prude or somethin'?"

"I'm not a prude. I jus don't want ya touchin' me, is all."

"So, it'd be okay if it was someone else then?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ya sure did!" Merle paused and smiled. "Maybe someone like my brother, Daryl? Is he more your type?"

"No."

"Ahhh … maybe Rick? _Officer_ _Friendly._ He's a "good guy," right?" Merle smirked as if he were on to something. "Yeah … he's more your type."

Beth looked over at Merle and didn't say a word. However, her eyes were telling Merle that she was not in the mood for his pestering right now.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch, girly. Was jus makin' conversation with ya."

"Some conversation, Merle. Talkin' about Daryl and Rick like … well ... it's down right shameful."

"Nothin' shameful bout it. You're a young woman; you must be curious bout … _things."_

Beth put her crochet down on the table and stood up.

"I'm not talkin' to you about this. You can just stop it now."

"What? … What'd I say?" Merle laughed knowing he had pushed Beth's limits of courtesy.

"It's not proper to be talkin' bout these types of things, Merle." Beth pursed her lips, shifted her weight in her hips and crossed her arms; trying to appear more confident. "Plus, all of y'all are way too old for me anyhow."

Beth smiled feeling like she had told Merle off. Merle just laughed and continued with his pursuit.

"Might be older, but that's a good thing. Means we've got experience. Hell, I'm sure I could show a woman like you a thing or two."

"I don't think so, Merle." She glared back at him; insulted that he would even suggest such a thing.

"Never say never, girly. You never know … ya might actually like it."

"I would never like that … with you, I mean." She seemed agitated with the conversation, but she was also feeling a bit nervous and self-conscious. Merle could tell she was getting flustered.

"Whatever ya say, sweetheart." Merle gave Beth a sly smile as she turned to walkout of the room. "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."

Beth turned around quickly and glared at Merle. "Jesus, Merle. Knock it off."

Merle put both of his hands in the air, as if he was surrendering. "What? What …?"

"You're hopeless, Merle." Beth huffed off and walked back towards where the others were seated.

Beth couldn't believe how forward Merle had been.

_"What business did he have talkin' to me about those types of things,"_ she thought to herself. _"Did he really think I would fall for some cheesy line or that I would ever be interested in a guy like him? Unbelievable!" _

Beth found her way back to where the rest of the group was seated. She sat across from Daryl, who had watched her walk back from where Merle was still sitting. Daryl could see that Beth was a little upset and he could see that his brother had a shit-eatin' grin on his face. Daryl knew his brother all too well. He knew Merle had said something to Beth; he always had a way of alienating others … he had it down to a science.

Daryl wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious, so he leaned over the table a bit to talk to Beth. "Ya alright, Beth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She quietly replied.

Daryl looked back over to his brother and gave him a disapproving glare and shook his head.

"Merle didn't say nothin' to ya, did he?" Daryl pressed Beth for answers.

"No. It's fine, Daryl. I'm fine."

Beth remained unsettled by Merle's comments, but she didn't want to cause any trouble with the group or for Daryl. So, Beth kept her mouth shut about Merle's intrusive and completely inappropriate conversation.

However, even though she had told Daryl everything was fine; she found that she couldn't get Merle out of her head all night. She couldn't get what he said to her out of her mind.

_"What things could he show me?" _She thought to herself._ "What was he talkin' bout, anyways?"_

Beth hated that everyone still looked at her as a kid sometimes.

_"I'm 18 years old now; officially an adult."_ She often thought to herself.

But, most everyone still considered her a kid still; more likely to suggest her and Carl were more equals than her with any of the older guys in the group. Beth _really_ hated that; she didn't like being thought of as a kid like Carl. Beth thought of herself as a woman now; and she really wanted the rest of the group to see her like that too. She wished they would. And, although she didn't like Merle's general demeanor; at least he had thought of her in that way … as a woman. She didn't like his tactics, but he had called her a woman.

_"I could show a woman like you a thing or two,"_ she thought to herself. _"A woman like you …"_

Beth liked that he called her a woman; she just wished the others could see her that way too. But, she knew they wouldn't, not as long as she was Hershel's daughter; Maggie's baby sister; the young innocent one. Right now she was just a glorified baby sitter. And, the others would never take her seriously and treat her like an adult; not until they could see her as the woman she had become.

She just didn't know how to make them see that she had truly grown up over the last two years, but she was determined that she would find a way.

**END CHAPTER**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

**Author's Note****:** I've got several other stories that I'm working on, so this is currently just a one-shot; however, if I get a good response (comments, follows and favs) then I will continue with this story and we will see if Merle gets to show Beth 'a thing or two.'

If the story gets **20 Reviews, follows and/or favs** ... the story gets approved for additional chapters :))

Would be rated M for future lemons, if I continue :))

_**Teaser:** Everyone at the group continue to treat Beth like a child and a glorified babysitter. She gets completely fed up when Carol mentions that Carl has a crush on her and suggests that maybe the two of them would make a good couple in the future. Beth confides in Merle, who is more than happy to lend an ear to the youngest Greene sister ..._


	2. Chapter 2

As always, thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story ... you know I appreciate it.

This was originally a one-shot; however, it got a decent response, so I'm going to go ahead and give it whirl as a complete story. I've a complete story arc worked out, so if people continue to read, review, follow and fav ... I'll keep it going for everyone ;)

And, to all of you who were the first to comment on this story,** a very Special Thank you to DarylDixon'sGirl1985, FloodFeSTer, dison11, DarylDixion1999, Athlete Girl, justrae9903, crazstiz and Guest 1 (I wish I could thank you by name, but you know who you are) **for commenting on the last chapter - you all seriously rock!

**I love you all! ... You're comments have gotten this story another chapter :))**

**And, now back to our story ...**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**LESSON ONE: "I could show a woman like you a thing or two." **

But, most everyone still considered her a kid still; more likely to suggest her and Carl were more equals than her with any of the older guys in the group. Beth _really_ hated that; she didn't like being thought of as a kid like Carl. Beth thought of herself as a woman now; and she really wanted the rest of the group to see her like that too. She desperately wished they would. And, although she didn't like Merle's general demeanor; at least he had thought of her in that way … as a woman. She didn't like his tactics, but he had called her a woman.

_"I could show a woman like you a thing or two,"_ she thought to herself. _"A woman like you …"_

Beth liked that he called her a woman; she just wished the others could see her that way too. But, she knew they wouldn't, not as long as she was Hershel's daughter; Maggie's baby sister; the young innocent one. Right now she was just a glorified baby sitter. And, the others would never take her seriously and treat her like an adult; not until they could see her as the woman she had become.

She just didn't know how to make them see that she had truly grown up over the last two years, but she was determined that she would find a way.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**LESSON TWO: "Age of consent"**

Judith had finally gone back to sleep; she'd already been up three times this morning.

"Guess she was just hungry, but my goodness was she fussy last night," Beth thought to herself.

Judith had woken up every two hours to eat, and Beth was feeling a bit worn down today. Being a full time mother is not something she had planned on at her age, but technically that is what she was. Everyone else in the group just seemed to think of Beth as Judith's babysitter, but in all reality, Beth had her morning, noon and night … just like any new mother. There were no days off and no breaks. Just Judith … all the time.

Beth looked down at Judith and smiled. "Guess it's just me and you, sweetheart."

Judith eyelids started to droop, and Beth knew Judith would fall asleep at any moment. She continued to rock her and hum to her; lulling her to sleep.

It's not that she didn't love Judith, or love taking care of her … because she really did, and it was something she could do really well. Beth was a natural, she had a real maternal instinct … or at least that's what everyone kept sayin'. Plus, Beth was young and full of energy, which as perfect for raising a newborn. And, Beth was happy to do it; however, she also dreamed of learning to do other things to help the group. She wanted to contribute in other ways as well.

After Beth was able to get Judith back to sleep for the third time this morning, Beth made her way down to the common area where she saw Carol working on dinner with Maggie.

"How's Judy doin'?" Carol inquired.

"She's jus fine … been a little fussy is all." Beth smiled and looked to her sister. "So … what're y'all doin' today?"

"Just helpin' Carol out here and then Glenn and I are goin' on a supply run later."

Beth's face saddened a bit.

"Anythin' wrong, Bethy?" Maggie walked over to her sister and gestured for her to sit down. "Somethin' on your mind?"

Beth was going to say something, but decided not to. She just shook her head no.

"No, I'm fine … just tired is all. Think I'm gonna get some fresh air." As she walked for the door she called back to her sister and Carol. "Keep an ear out for her, will ya?"

"Of course!" Carol immediately replied.

"Sure will. Go ahead and stretch your legs a bit. We'll keep an eye on her for ya." Maggie winked and gestured for Beth to head outside.

Beth walked out of the cell block and into the prison yard.

Immediately she heard Daryl's voice as he called out to her from across the yard.

"Hey … where's Little Asskicker?"

"She's sleepin'!" They continued to walk towards each other. "Thought I'd take a walk and see what y'all were up to out here."

Beth smiled and shied away from Daryl. She'd always thought he was handsome. She did have a thing for older guys; manly men. But, Beth was pretty sure him and Carol had a little somethin' going on between the two of them, so she never even considered pursuing Daryl; however, that didn't stop her from daydreaming about it from time to time.

"We're jus clearin' out some of these walkers over here. More and more of em show up every night."

Daryl seemed exhausted at the thought of it. Beth could tell he'd been workin' on fumes for a while now.

"Really?" Beth's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Daryl looked down at her. "Probably gonna need to start managin' them some how."

"Think ya might need some more help out here?"

Daryl looked at Beth questioning here. "Yeah. We might … why?"

Beth toed the ground with her boot and looked back up at Daryl. "I dunno. I was thinkin' maybe I could learn how to shoot the crossbow or somethin' like that."

Daryl laughed. "Ya wanna learn to shoot the crossbow, do ya?"

"Yeah. Why's that so funny?" Beth pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. She didn't think that was a funny idea at all.

"I'm sorry. It ain't funny. It's just … well; you're still just a kid." Daryl looked at Beth and he could tell she was not amused.

"Still a kid! Really, Daryl?!" Beth gave him a stern look. "I just wanna help out round here. Help keep this place safe, like everyone else."

Daryl patted her on the shoulder. "Well, that's sweet. But, we got it covered … plus, ya gotta take care of Lil Asskicker. If you don't take care of her, who will?"

Beth thought about it for a moment. She knew he was right, but why did she get stuck babysitting? She could fight, she knew she could.

_"I just need someone to teach me," she thought to herself._

"I know I've got to take care of Judy … I just wanna help out in other ways too."

"Well, jus focus on takin' care of her right now. We all got jobs to do … and she's yours right now." Daryl looked at Beth and raised his brows. "Right?"

"Right. But …"

Beth wanted to try and convince Daryl and make him see her point of view, but before she could finish her sentence about a dozen walkers started wonderin' out of the woods and were headin' right for the prison.

"Damnit!" Daryl whispered under his breath. "Go on inside now Beth … ain't no place for ya out here right now. Alright? Maybe another time …"

Daryl ran down towards the gate and was met by Glenn and Michonne.

Beth watched as the three of them quickly dispatched of the walkers.

_"Wow, that's so cool!" Beth thought to herself._

They were really amazing at it. So quick, so accurate. She knew they had it covered for now, but she wanted to learn, she wanted to help. There might come a day when they aren't around, and she wanted someone … anyone to see that she needed to learn how to fight too … how to protect herself from walkers; how to protect their home.

Beth stood there for a few minutes just watching her group as they annihilated this small group of walkers, when Michonne finally made her way back up to the yard; cleaning her katana sword off.

_Jesus! Beth whispered under her breath._

_That sword is … huge! _

Beth could never get over how intimidating Michonne looked when she was wielding the sword. She looked so fierce.

"Hey Michonne!"

"Beth."

Michonne was always a woman of few words.

"So, that was intense." I gestured to the small herd of walkers they'd just mowed down at the fence.

Michonne just nodded and sheathed her katana.

"Hey … I was wonderin' …"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinkin' lately. It's just with all these walkers and with The Governor … I was thinkin' bout learnin' how to use some weapons."

Michonne's eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"I was thinkin' maybe you could teach me how to use a sword."

I paused and anxiously awaited her response.

She smiled. "Yeah. I can teach ya." She paused. "But, I gotta get permission from Hershel and maybe even Rick. Wouldn't want either of them to get upset, ya know?"

I nodded my head. "I know. I'm just not sure Daddy …"

"Well, I would at least need Hershel to give the okay."

"Alright. Well, I'll talk to Daddy about it." I smiled. "Thanks Michonne."

"Sure." She quietly responded and walked back into the prison.

_"Damn! Daddy would never want me learnin' how to use a freakin' sword. I just know it!" Beth thought to herself._

Beth was starting to get really irritated; everyone was really treating her like a child today and it was getting on her nerves. All she had wanted was to learn a little something from Daryl and Michonne and she felt like she got completely brushed off.

_"Hell, now I gotta get a permission slip from my Daddy to learn how to fight?" She thought to herself._

Beth felt like this was all just getting a little ridiculous now. She wasn't a child: she was a woman!

Beth looked around the yard and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh … back to babysitting …" She said aloud to herself and then walked back inside.

When she got back in the common area, she found Maggie had left and Carol and Carl were inside going through some things on the table.

"Whatcha up to Carol?"

"Oh, Hershel and Rick have decided to get a crop going outside. Carl and I are just goin' through these seed packets tryin' to decide what we're gonna plant." Carol smiled and looked up at Beth. "Wanna help?"

Beth looked back at Carol and knew she probably should help. Everyone had jobs to do, and Beth's was currently sleeping.

"Sure." Beth quietly replied.

As her, Carol and Carl sorted through the seeds Rick walked into the common area and called out for Carol.

"Carol! I need ya come outside for a minute. We're havin' a group meetin'."

"Just me, or do ya want the kids to come too?" Carol replied.

"No, just you. It ain't a conversation for the kids; they can stay in there."

"The kids can stay in there?!" Beth screamed in her head.

Beth's brow began to furrow, her lips tightened as she started to aggressively sort through the seeds with Carl.

Carl could tell something was wrong with Beth. She was slamming the seeds down hard; causing the table to shake.

"Hey, ya alright Beth?" Carl quietly replied.

She looked over at him. He was still just a kid. That hat of his father gave him sunk too low on his brow.

"It'd be at least another year before that thing fit him properly." She thought to herself.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She curtly replied. :Just a little irritated is all."

"Why's that?"

Beth took a deep breath and sighed. She couldn't believe the only person who she had to talk to was Carl … and he was like 6 years younger than him. A little kid still.

Beth rolled her eyes a little.

"well, I've been wantin' to learn how to use a weapon … ya know? So, I can help out around here."

Carl got excited; he thought he could really help Beth out. He immediately reached for his side and showed Beth his side arm. The large handgun Rick had given him; silencer and all.

"Jesus, Carl! They let ya walk around with that thing?"

"Sure do. My Dad said I needed it. Ya know? Just in case."

I nodded. "Yes, I do know." I paused. "Do ya know how to use it?"

"Of course I do, Beth. My Dad and Shane both gave me lessons on shooting. I'm actually a pretty good shot."

Carl seemed pretty pleased with himself. However, Beth was less than amused. Here everyone was giving her a hard time learning how to use a weapon properly when Carl who was much younger already had a handgun and lessons on how to use it.

"That is totally not fair." Beth said under her breath.

"Well, what do ya gotta worry bout? You got everyone here to protect ya?"

Beth smiled trying to hide her contempt; even at the age of twelve he sounded a little chauvinistic. But, Beth knew he didn't mean nothin' by it; Carl didn't know any better.

"Because … I want to be able to defend myself."

"We'll protect you, ya don't gotta worry." Carl puffed up his chest a little. "I mean … I'd protect ya. I'd never let anything hurt ya."

The gesture was sweet, but made Beth feel even more insignificant. Here a 12 year old was offering to protect her.

"Thanks, but …I was really wanting to learn how to defend myself." Beth paused. "Ya know? In case I'm ever in a situation on my own. You all might not always be around to protect me, what if I get separated from you all some time? What would I do then?"

Carl realized she was right and immediately responded to her comment. "Well, I could teach ya, Beth. I could teach ya how to shoot!"

Beth was completely humiliated. A little kid knew more about defending themselves than she did. No one else felt like she needed training, no one else even offered. Beth was very disheartened by the whole thing.

_"So, Carl gets a gun and I get stuck babysitting his little sister. How is that fair?" She thought to herself._

She figured she just might have to take lessons from a twelve year old.

"Thanks, Carl. I might just have to take ya up on that offer."

"_Really?_ Oh, that would be cool. I'd love to take you out and show ya how to shoot." He paused. "But, I'd have to ask my Dad if it was okay."

And, there it was … Beth would need permission to learn how to defend herself. Whether it was directly or indirectly, Beth just wasn't considered an adult no matter how she looked at it.

_"Hell, even Carl knows more than me! Why doesn't anyone else see this as a problem?!" She thought to herself._

"Yeah … that would be great Carl." She paused and laughed under breath. "Go ask your Dad and see if he'll let ya teach me how to shoot."

Carl didn't catch her sarcasm.

"I will. Definitely, I will."

Carl and Beth finished sorting the seeds and they packaged them up like Carol had shown them.

"I'm just gonna take these outside. Ya wanna come with?"

Beth gave Carl a half-hearted smile. "No. Thanks, Carl. You go on ahead. I gotta keep an ear out for Judy."

Carl smiled and walked out.

"Hey, there!" Carol ran past her.. "Just needed to get somethin' real quick."

Carol trotted up the stairs and into her cell. On her way back down she stopped at the table Beth was sitting at.

"You and Carl all done?"

"Yep, all done. Carl just took the sorted seeds outside."

"Great." Carol smiled devilishly.

"What …" Beth replied.

"Oh, nothin' … just seemed like you and Carl were getting along well."

"Yeah, why?"

"What did she mean by that" Beth thought to herself.

"Just … well, I think Carl has a little crush on you." She giggled.

"Oh? Well, I guess little boys get crushes like that all the time, right?"

Beth tried to deflate the idea that Carl had a thing for her.

"No, I think he really likes you." Carol paused. "Ya never know?"

_"Oh God! She didn't just say that!" Beth screamed in her head._

Beth was mortified.

"Ya never know what?"

"You and Carl. Ya never know … one day you and him might be a thing."

Carol laughed but she was bein' serious.

"You two would make beautiful babies one day."

_"Ick! Me and Carl? What the hell was she thinkin'?" Beth mused to herself._

"I don't think so, Carol. I'm too old for him." Beth tried to deflect the comment.

"No you're not. You're only six years older. That won't mean a thing in like ten years."

"Ten years?!"

"Sure! You two are about the same age, and you're both gonna be the next generation of leaders here. So, why not?"

Beth couldn't even go there; she was so irritated at the inference that her and Carl were a good match.

Beth rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about all that, Carol."

"Well, I think it would just be the cutest darn thing to see you two kids together one day." Carol smiled. "Well, I gotta head back out to the meetin'. I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure."

Carol ran back outside and Beth rested her head down on her arms on the table. She couldn't believe that Carol, and probably everyone else, saw her as basically an equal to Carl … a little kid. Actually, they saw him as more capable; giving him a gun and teachin' him how to use it.

Beth was truly upset by the events of the day. Daryl. Michonne. Carol. Carl. She really thought more about it; even Carl was better prepared to fight than she was. Officially, she had to be the weakest link here at the prison … just behind Judith … who was a baby.

"_Unbelievable!"_ She whispered to herself.

Her eyes were closed as she rested there for a moment, and then she heard boot steps come up behind her. Then a large hand came down and rested on her shoulder, which startled her.

"Hey there, darlin'... How ya doin' today?"

Merle's raspy voice was unmistakable.

"Fine." Beth curtly responded, not in the mood for any of Merle's crap today. "What do ya want?"

Beth looked up at him and glared.

"Oh, nothing…" Merle walked over and took a seat next to her. He made sure to sit as close to her as possible.

"Typical." Beth thought to herself.

"It's jus that I overheard that whole conversation with you and Carl; you and Carol."

"Did ya now? So, now you're eavesdropping on people's conversations?" Beth replied sarcastically.

"Well, maybe."

Beth glared at Merle. "And …? Ya obviously got somethin' to say bout it, so just say it already and leave."

_"Damn …! She sure is feisty. I fuckin' like that in a woman." Merle thought to himself._

Merle could see how on edge Beth was, so he did what he does best … he thought he'd mess with her a bit.

"So, are ya plannin' on _waitin'_ ten years for Carl, or what?" Merle laughed. "Is he like your prince charmin' or what?"

Beth sneered back at Merle.

"No … he's not my prince charming … and I'm not _waitin'_ for him for anythin'! He's just a kid and I hate that everyone keeps tryin' to suggest that me and him and the same. He's just a kid! So, I don't understand why everyone would think me and him should be a couple. It's totally weird!"

Beth huffed and puffed; completely exacerbated by the topic. She didn't want to even get into the whole weapon and training thing with him. She had been dismissed enough by everyone today, she certainly couldn't take it from Merle too.

But, Merle had other things on his mind; he still wanted to goad Beth a little about the whole Carl thing.

"Kid's testicles haven't even dropped yet … and you gotta be at least legal, am I right?"

Beth looked over at Merle and gave him a big fake smile.

"I just turned 18, thank you very much."

"_Barely_ legal."

Merle had made her feel like a child with that statement, Beth responded coldly.

"Whatever, Merle."

Merle realizes that offended her, and he tried to backtrack.

"Nothin' more beautiful than the body of an 18 year old woman. _Shit _… before all this went down, there were probably millions of websites dedicated to women like you."

Beth realizes he is referring to porn sites.

"Thanks a lot, Merle …"

"What? Let me guess … you weren't a big fan of the …" Merle tried to put it as nicely as possible. "The adult entertainment industry? Hmmm?"

Merle couldn't help but laugh.

Beth was a little offended, but she also realized you do have to be an adult to be in the Adult Entertainment industry.

"No, I was not." Beth tried to hide her smile.

"Well, ya definitely got the body and face for it. You'da been a star, that's for sure."

"Come on, Merle. Ya shouldn't say those kinda things."

"Why not? It's true." Merle paused and put his hand on Beth's thigh. "I certainly woulda been a fan."

Beth quickly grabbed his hand and removed it from her leg and stood up.

"That's enough, Merle." Beth scowled at him.

She took a few more steps back from the table.

Merle put his hand in the air.

"Alright, princess. Calm down. Don't get yer panties in a bunch."

Beth rolled her eyes. She thought it was amazing how he was bein' a crude jerk, yet she was the one whose attitude was in question.

"I don't have my panties in a bunch." Beth smiled as she had a naughty thought. "Ya can't have yer panties in a bunch … if ya ain't wearin' any!"

Merle's jaw dropped to the floor and Beth reveled in his response. She really loved that she could mess with him so easily.

"He can push my buttons, but I can push right back." She thought to herself.

"What? Ya cat got yer tongue?"

Merle stood up and walked right over to her. He was standing so close; Beth started to feel a little unnerved.

"Hey! Cat ain't got my tongue." He paused and a devious smile crept up on his face. "But, you're pussy could."

"_Jesus, Merle!_ That's disgusting!"

Beth tried to push Merle away; shoving both hands into his chest. But, instead of pushing him away, she got off balance and fell right into Merle's arms. Thankfully, she missed his blade and fell right into his chest, and he caught her with his other arm.

"Oh, my …" Beth was flustered by the fall. "I'm sorry."

Beth straightened up a bit, havin' gotten her two feet underneath her again. She tried to move out of his embrace, but Merle held her there tight.

"Come on, Merle. Lemme go." She insisted quietly, her body pressed firmly against his body.

Beth wiggled a little to free herself, but he continued to hold her tight against himself. Merle just smiled back at her; his eyes narrowed a bit. He licked his bottom lip.

"Now, I'm askin' ya nicely. Let … me … go."

Beth looked up at him and did her best to look stern, but Merle wasn't buyin' her tough girl act. He wonders if that's what she really wants.

"Are ya sure ya want me to?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Merle …"

But, Beth finds it hard to look Merle in the eyes right now; she found that she was intimidated by his forwardness.

Beth gasped a little; surprised by what happened next … she started to feel a tingling sensation between her legs. Almost like a yearning or ache, she'd never felt before.

_"Oh, God! What's this …?" Beth wondered to herself._

She started to breathe a little heavier, as the sensation grew and made its way to her stomach.

Merle noticed her breathing became hurried and he pressed himself against her. He could feel himself become aroused, so he pressed his hips forward into her.

_"Wonder what little miss muffet is gonna say bout this." Merle wondered to himself._

When Merle pressed his body into hers, she could feel his hardness poking her in the stomach.

Beth was completely stunned … she'd never felt a man's erection before. Hell, she'd never felt it hard or soft, so this was quite shocking.

Beth didn't say a word, so Merle finally did.

"It'd be a shame to waste this." Merle raised his eyebrows waiting for her response.

"Stop it!" Beth looked at Merle sheepishly, not knowing what to do.

"She's like a deer in headlights." Merle thought to himself.

"I'm sorry bout that." Merle looked down and then back at Beth. "Couldn't help myself, know ya?"

Beth nodded her head. "Sure …"

"A man sometimes can't control that when he's that close to a beautiful woman like yourself."

"Beautiful woman? Whatever …" Beth quipped back at him.

"Ya are. Most beautiful thing I ever saw."

"Alright, Merle. Like I said." Beth pursed her lips and looked directly into Merle's eyes. "Now, let me go."

Merle could see her eyes were widened and her pupils were dilated; Merle knew that meant she was turned on. Physiology 101 … had to be one of the only things he took from that class in high school. Eyes dilate when someone is attracted to someone or something; people can't help it, it is an unconscious physical response. Merle had used that trick when pickin' up ladies back in the day, he'd always know which ones at the bar were ready for him to take home; which ones were ready to fuck. Merle had always found that it was useful when he was in the bar scene lookin' to get laid.

_"Hell, looks like girly here might just be gettin' a little turned on by all this talk. Guess she ain't so innocent deep down inside." Merle thought to himself._

Merle smiled at the thought and let go of her, but it took Beth a moment to pull away from him completely; almost like she was in shock or something. Then, she finally realized that he had let go of her; however, there she was … still pressed up against him.

_"What the hell am I doin'?" Beth mused to herself._

Beth stumbled backwards a little, her eyes wide staring back at him.

"Ahh … don't go, Beth." Merle laughed. "Ya know I just love gettin' under people's skin …" He paused and looked her up and down. "And, I would love to get underneath your beautiful skin."

_"Jesus, Merle!"_ Beth quickly excused herself. "I'll just be on my way then."

"Alright, sweetheart. Until next time …"

Beth quickly walked away, and Merle couldn't help but watch her. Merle thought she might have the finest ass he'd ever seen, and never missed an opportunity to check it out.

_"Mmm, hmm. I'd love to get underneath her skin, that's for sure." Merle thought to himself._

**END LESSON TWO**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So, I had some good responses and some people followed the story. I went ahead and put together Chapter Two and hopefully everyone enjoyed Merle's filthy mouth and Beth's youthful and curious spirit.

So, let me know what you think; **like it, love it, hate it** ... let me know your thoughts. **If you've got a moment, please leave me a note or comment on your way out ... I'd love to hear from you all :-D**

If you want the story to keep going ... definitely let me know how ya feel and comment, follow and fav :))

If Chapter Two also gets a good response (comments and some additional follows), I'll spend some time working on Chapter Three!

**Chapter Three Spoiler**

_**Lesson Three:**__ On Smoking … Beth has a rebellious couple of days at the prison in true teenage fashion. Beth takes on the adults of the group and pushes them to their limits; everyone that is except for Merle who encourages her rebellious behavior and teaches her how to smoke a cigarette_.

And, if I get a really good response to Chapter three, I'll work on Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four Spoiler**

_**Lesson Four:**__ Protecting yourself against the living and the dead … Merle agrees to teach Beth how to shoot and fight Walkers, but he wants to know if she can defend herself against the living. Beth has always been so focused on the dead, but Merle will teach her a hard lesson … she needs to also fear the living and learn how to protect herself from them as well. _

I hope to hear from you soon!

xoxo,

Dahlia


End file.
